Is She Worth To Be Loved?
by IDeletedSorry
Summary: Elena meets Stefan and he's stunned by her from the first moment, she has a dirty secret, though. Will she let him in, and what if he finds out? Will he still see her with the same eyes? Human Stefan and Elena. No Vampires.
1. Chapter 1 Gorgeous Stranger

**So, this is the first fanfiction I ~ever~ wrote. I thought I should start with Stefan and Elena. The story popped up in my mind a few days ago and I just needed to write it down. So here we go..**

* * *

Elena was deeply lost in her thoughts while walking down the rainy streets of Mystic Falls. She hated walking Rusty, the dog of Mrs. Flowers, he was so tempestuous and unsustainable, pulling at the leash all the time. So annoying. But it was her job, and the only way to get some money into her pockets. After her parents had died and Jeremy moved away, she was living all alone in the Gilbert House. She had still some money from her parents left, but how long would that last?

Rusty pulled her out of her thoughts by wrapping his green long dog-leash around a street lamp that he actually wanted to pee against, well, at least it seemed like he was trying to do that to Elena. She watched him for a moment before shaking her head at him in amusement.

"No, Rusty, baby, what are you doing there again?" she asked laughing. But the dog ignored her, just like he always did, until he was wrapped up around that lamp and made puppy eyes at her.

A quiet "wou" came from him as he looked up at her hopefully. With that Elena was on her knees and trying to get Rusty off of the street lamp but she didn't really notice someone huge standing behind her, not until he started talking.

"Ohh, looks like a big problem you're having there with this little buddy" the man said, chuckling softly behind Elena.

Elena furrowed her brows together into a light from on her forehead as she turned her head to look up at the man.

He was gorgeous.. Light brown hair, sparkling green eyes that bore into you in a wonderful way and had a very muscular figure. The black dark leather jacket he was wearing made his eyes shine and his blue shirt emphasized the abs under his shirt.

Elena couldn't even breathe for a moment. "Umm, errr.. yes, he's a little beast.. " she finally managed to say with a smile.

"Let me help you with that!" The man offered and kneeled down next to her, not looking at her as he reached his hands out to unwrap the dog. He struggled hard with the leash and Elena couldn't help it but stare at his arms while he did so. They seemed so strong that she just wanted to be held by them. As the stranger noticed her starring he turned his head slowly over to her and gave her an adoringly warm smile, making her melt in the moment.

She was lost in his beautiful green eyes and that smile. Oh dear. The man finally managed to pull the dogs leash off of the street lamp and offered it to Elena, but she was just starring at him in awe, so he nudged her gently.

"Hello, Miss..?" he asked carefully, but still with that smile on his lips.

"Oh yeah right, sorry... I was.. " she shrugged slightly. "I was lost in thoughts, I guess." He nodded quickly and got up from the ground, offering her his hand kindly. She took his hand and smiled back up at him, before pulling Rusty next to her feet.

"Thank you for your help" she said with a slight nod of her head and turned a little in attempt to leave, but the man grabbed her arm softly. "Wait, umm.. I didn't catch your name. I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore."

Her name? She hadn't even mentioned her name. What was he talking about?

She looked down at his hand on her arm for a brief moment before looking back up and into his eyes, which caught her immediately. "My name?" she asked quietly and Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, your name. I mean you have one, right?" he cocked his eyebrow at her, smirking a little at the stupid question he just asked her. "Umm, yeah, of course I have a name." Elena told him with a sly laugh. "I'm Elena Gilbert"

Stefan smiled when she laughed, what a cute laugh she had. He was amazed at her by the second he had seen her kneeling on the lamp, that brown, dark, long hair, her slender figure which seemed to be perfect and that chocolate eyes.

He wanted her and he would get her.

"Well, Elena." He grinned. "May I invite you for a coffee or a muffin?" He asked with highly raised eyebrows, smiling widely at her.

She didn't know what to think about this guy. So she shook her head. "Nah, I have to walk Rusty back to his owner, she'll worry if I don't bring him home in the right time." Elena said and tried to turn again, but Stefan held her thight, not wanting to let her go by now.

"Mind if I join you, then? I mean I kinda saved Rusty from strangling himself." He offered.

Why wouldn't he let go of her, just like that. She didn't even know him.

"Umm. Well, I guess you can join.. " she nodded quickly and he finally let go of her arm.

During their walk through Mystic Falls Elena figured out that Stefan wasn't that bad to hang out with, they only had some small talk but he made her laugh from times to times.

So after she gave Rusty back to Mrs. Flowers and they were walking alone towards Elena's house, because he wanted to bring her home so badly. "What if you get kidnapped on your way home? It would be my fault." He had asked to convince her on leading her home.

They reached her house quickly, and he leaned against the frame of her front door smiling at her. "It was nice to meet you today, Elena." He said and she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Why did you want to get to know me?" She asked curious. His lips tucked up into an even wider smile. "Because you seemed nice." He answered her honest.

She frowned in disbelief, shaking her head. He just nodded to confirm his reason, but she just couldn't believe him. He tried so hard to get to know girls just because they seemed nice?

"And.. do I get another date with you?" he tucked her out of her thoughts and tilted his head at her questioning.

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "Another date? This was a date." He was confusing her a little with his words.

"No, but Friday at 8 would be one.." He nodded and started walking down the stairs of her porch, turning one last time back to her. "8pm on Friday. I'll be here." he said while walking off.

"No, what wait.. " Elena shook her head helplessly, she didn't know why but laughed at this. "But I didn't say yes." she yelled after him but he just tossed his hand up in the air as if he didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2 Unwanted Collision

**So, second chapter.. Hahaha ;D Thank you for the few reviews I got. I love everything you tell me. Really. So, here are two new characters.. HAVE FUN while reading and tell me what you think ;) **

* * *

_**- Friday evening - **_

Thirty more minutes until Stefan had to get Elena from her house and take her out for Dinner, he was checking his hair in the bathroom mirror, shaping it carefully with his hands to not destroy what Katherine, his flatmate, had done to it. He loved when she did his hair, she always knew exactly what he wanted.

"Hey handsome" came from the doorway where Katherine now stood, smirking at him.

Stefan shook his head laughing. "Shut up. You know, you're the reason I look so good." he said, smiling at her. But it was true, Katherine was not just the person he shared his house with, no she was his best friend. Helped him shopping, picking girls up, making girls jealous and stuff like that.

She could be a little moody from times. But he was used to it and knew he just had to buy her something pretty to get her into a better mood.

"So, who's the lucky girl that gets to go out with you tonight? Is she a keeper or just another bed-hopper?" she asked with a shifty smile playing on her lips.

"I don't know. Let's see what the night brings.." Stefan said with a careless shrug of his shoulders.

"Good, so go now or you'll be too late!" She said, pulling him to her by his jacket. "Have fun tonight, okay?" she asked him while straightening his shirt. He nodded and with that Katherine shoved the car keys of his Red Porsche into his hands and pushed him out of the front door.

**- Meanwhile - **

Elena's hair was falling flat down her back and her shoulders as she brushed it while looking into her mirror. She hadn't been out in a while, but she didn't mind that. She wasn't looking for a boyfriend and had enough problems with her own life to care about.

Black was perfect she thought when she picked out her dress and pulled it up her delicate body, smiling to herself in the mirror at how perfect the dress fit her.

She hadn't been shopping for ages and was happy that she still had that dress.

A knock on her door made her jump, but she grabbed her purse and took a last look into her mirror before walking towards the door. She took a deep breath and opened it.

Stefan was looking down at his shoes after he knocked, he was wearing his favorite shoes, he got them from Katherine last year to his birthday.

And then Elena opened the door, so he looked slowly up at her. He couldn't help it but lick his lips at how perfect the dress she was wearing looked on her. She looked like a present wrapped in skin-tight black wrapping paper, just waiting from him to unwrap her.

Of course his starring didn't stay unnoticed by her but she was enjoy the attention for a moment, letting his eyes roam over her freely.

"What do you think? Too much?" Elena finally broke the silence with her question and Stefan's dark green eyes shoot up to look at her brown ones and a little smile played on his lips as she offered her his arm to link through.

"No, you look perfect." he whispered and pulled her out of her house and to his side. And immediately her cheek reddened and a blush creeped onto her cheeks.

"Thank you, Stefan." she murmured while she tried badly to get the color of her cheeks under control.

"Not for that!" He whispered with a wink and lead her down towards his car. He was such a gentleman, opened her car door and helped her in.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Stefan had booked a table in, they went in and were lead to their table. Stefan ordered a bottle very expensive champagne, which made Elena feel a little uncomfortable. He shouldn't spend that much money on her when she knew he wouldn't get anything in return.

The food came and they ate. Elena had something with duck and Stefan had rabbit, but it was way to expensive, she thought.

"So Rusty isn't your dog?" he asked her and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"No, I'm just walking him for an old woman, to get some money." She nodded smiling. "And you? What are you working?" she asked.

"Umm, hard to explain…" he said, shrugging. "My family has a huge business and I get money.. well, I get money from being a Salvatore." he said smiling.

"Sounds good." she laughed. God, she wished she would get money that easy, sounded really nice to her, getting money from her last name.

He laughed with her for a moment. "Yeah, well, it's getting a little bit boring sometimes bu—-" he got ripped off from his words as a dark male voice called Elena's name.

Elena and Stefan both turned their heads in the direction of the man's voice as it came closer and then a dark-haired man appeared in front of them, Elena was frozen. It was Tyler.

"Elena. Oh my god." he laughed. "It must have been ages since we.. saw.. each other the last time." He said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Elena looked up at him and waved a hand at Stefan. "Tyler this is Stefan, Stefan this is Tyler" she looked quickly over to Stefan."We used to be.." she stopped but Tyler finished her sentence for her. "Friends. We used to be very good friends." He said with a chuckle.

Stefan shifted on his Stool. "Hey Tyler" he said with a sigh. He wanted Elena's attention back and he somehow thought that she felt uncomfortable around that Tyler guy, but he just smiled coldly.

Tyler ignored him and turned his full attention on Elena. "We have to hang out again, wouldn't that be cool. We haven't done anything together in centuries!"

But Elena shook her head. "No, I'm very busy. Sorry." And with that she turned back to Stefan, he noticed that her cheeks had turned red again and that was his proof that she was bothered by this man.

So Stefan stood up and made a step towards Tyler, shoving him lightly away from Elena. "I think you should leave her alone, mate." He said politely.

"And I think you should back off!" Tyler said in a not so polite manner. Elena bit her lower lip roughly and looked up at the two man in front of her. "Stefan, please, it's fine… But Tyler, he's right. You should leave now."

Tyler frowned down at Elena, after all this month she still didn't talk to him? Fine. But Stefan never took his eyes off of Tyler as he finally stepped away.

And Elena? She just sat there and was very embarrassed. "I'm sorry, this kinda ruined the evening.." she said apologetic.

"No. It didn't.. it was just a little bump!" Stefan smiled at her, offering her his hand. "Let's get out of here." She nodded and took his hand.

He drove them to the Boarding House and it started raining, Opened the door for her to walk in but she shook her finger at him. "Can't you drive me home?" she asked, but he shook his head. "No, sorry."

"Stefan.. I can't do something like this at the moment." Elena whispered at him, lowering her head a little. "Something like what?" he asked, elevating an eyebrow at her. "A relationship" she answered and he laughed.

"I'm just inviting you to stay the night with me, because it's raining like hell." Stefan said.

He took her hand and pulled her inside of her house, but he held a finger up to his lips, gesturing her to be quiet. "Shhh."

"What?" Elena asked curious. "I have a roommate, I wouldn't want to wake her!" Stefan mumbled and pulled her down the hallway slowly. Looking around in the darkness to see if Katherine was still awake, but no, none was there.

"So.." he turned to Elena with a soft smirk. "..the guestroom or my bedroom?" he asked, chuckling.

He got a hit with Elena's purse for that question. But she giggled. "The guestroom, you idiot." She said and with that he lead her through the dark house and to a little room.

It had nice dark brown furniture, a desk, a bed and a small closet. Everything you needed for one night.

"If you need anything? A tooth brush or shirts? Just open the closet." He said before leaving Elena to herself.

She sighed when Stefan left the room and let herself sink onto the bed. She hated the fact that she had met Tyler today. And he wished she could have slepped that cocky grin off of his face. But she had also been glad that Stefan had been with her.

She stood up and made her way over to the closet and when she opened it she saw a unused tooth brush and a long black man shirt waiting for her.

She took both of it out and wondered if this shirt had been one of Stefan's, it probably

She slid out of her dress, decided to keep her bra and her panties on and slipped into the shirt and wandered back over to the bed to go to sleep.

Stefan was just about to open the door to his bedroom as Katherine appeared in the corner of his eyes and he slowly turned to look at her. "Sorry if I woke you up." He whispered.

"You didn't.." she said with a quick wink. "So, where's your new conquest?" she asked smirking. She had expected to see him taking a girl with into his bedroom.

"Sleeping in the guestroom." he answered quietly.

Katherine narrowed her eyes and Stefan smiled widely at her before opening his bedroom door. She was opening her mouth to say something but Stefan cut her off.

"Goodnight Katherine." he whispered and closet his bedroom door behind him.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading. ;P I'll try to upload a new chapter as soon as possible. Don't forget to tell me what you think. Not just the good stuff also the bed. :D Much Love ~ Pink Spark. **


	3. Chapter 3 Friends? Or more?

**Wooohooo.. next chapter. Thank you all so much for your reviews. I really appreciate that. So HAVE FUN reading the new chapter. And then tell me what you think. **

_**- By the way, I'm think about making a Tumblr for this account, because I saw my story got posted there. Just Saying. **_

* * *

**- Next Morning - **

The sunlight shinned through the window of Elena's bedroom window and her eyelids fluttered slowly open, she needed a moment to take her surroundings in but then she remembered last night and smiled to herself.

White bed sheets, she hadn't noticed that before, but the bed sheets she slept on all night were white. It was beautiful, she felt like an angel on cloud nine. Everything was so soft and fluffy. She loved it!

A quiet yawn escaped her lips as she stretched out her arms and legs before she got up. She opened her door as quiet as possible and lurked out of the door. Woah, his house was magnificent. Great windows brought light in it, the doors were dark brown and the floor matched everything perfectly. It was wonderful to wake up in here, she felt like living in a hotel.

Her feet dragged her quietly out of her room and she tip toed down the hallway, as she suddenly heard a soft giggle from behind her.

She turned around and her eyes widened in a mix of surprise and shock.

"You must be Stefan's guest." the woman, that was walking down the stairs, said to her. "I'm Katherine."

Elena needed a moment to progress all of this. There was a woman, beautiful like a model walking down the stairs, just in a black silk robe that was see-through and under that she was wearing sexy black lingerie. Who the hell was she?

"I am.. I'm Elena." she stumbled out, still stunned.

"Nice name.." Katherine said and passed her by, walking towards the living room area. "Wanna come with me?" sheturned back to Elena and asked, both eyebrows raised.

Elena nodded and followed her, though she still wasn't sure who exactly Katherine was. "So.. you are Stefan's roommate?" she asked.

"Yepp, I am." she said with a hint of annoyance in her tone. "We are friends since High School. I know him.. quiet good." She grinned to herself, before looking back to Elena.

Elena followed Katherine quickly. "Umm... and were you two ever..." she trailed off and Katherine didn't take long to complete her question. "If we ever dated?" she smirked back at Elena. "Yeah?" she mumbled.

Katherine sighed heavily and let herself sink onto the couch. "No, don't worry. We never had anything serious." She shrugged, looking up at Elena. "Sad, I know. I mean look at him.." she grinned somehow devilish. "He's a little hottie."

Elena just stood there and listened to Katherine as a voice broke through the two girls and they turned around to find Stefan in the doorway with just a towel around his waist.

"Who's the 'little hottie' you two are talking about?" He cocked a brow, smirking like a proud idiot.

Katherine rolled her eyes and laughed lightly before standing up. "Shut up, or I'll rip off that towel around your hips and then Elena will see what little banana you're hidding down there."

"You wish you could." Stefan said, walking towards Elena and his lips turned into a smile. "Morning" he said.

But Elena was too focused on his abs and the lining of his towel to say a word. Katherine giggled at the sign of Elena standing there like a drooling teenager, starring at Stefan's half naked body.

Stefan threw Katherine a warning look before smiling back at Elena. "Are you hungry? What would you like to eat for breakfast? I'm a pretty good cook." he said warmly.

"Nothing big, a toast with butter would be nice and a coffee!" Elena said, tucking her eyes up Stefan's body to his green shining eyes.

Katherine shook her head and walked over to Elena. "No, no. You're his guest." She shoved Stefan lightly away from Elena and towards the kitchen. "You'll make her, at least, some pancakes!" she ordered him.

With that Stefan was away, disappeared into the kitchen.

"Do you need some clothes, Elena?" Katherine asked but Elena shook her head and walked after Stefan. "No thank you. I'll just get my coffee."

Stefan was already cooking the pancakes when Elena entered the kitchen, she turned around to look back at Katherine, but the woman was gone. Probably back upstairs, she thought.

"So, who was this guy from yesterday night?" Stefan asked, looking back at her over his shoulder. "You seemed bothered by him."

Elena made her way over to Stefan and jumped onto the kitchen counter to sit on it. "That was Tyler. But it's a long story and not a nice one." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Stefan frowned up at her. Not a nice one? He immediately wondered if Tyler had hurt her, because he hated guys like that, abusing human beings just because they are stronger. But he stayed calm.

"Not a nice one, huh?" he lifted an eyebrow at Elena and she answered. "No, not really. But don't worry about it."

Stefan nodded, but he clearly wanted to hear more about this. "Coffee is over there, by the way.." he smiled and gestured to their left.

"Mhm, thank you." Elena reached her hand out and grabbed a cup, placing it under the coffee-machine.

"And what's it with you and the towel?" she smirked at him, raising slowly an eyebrow. He laughed. "Well, you seem to be a innocent little girl. I thought I should crack the ice by running around half naked." he answered. "And come on. It works, doesn't it?"

She couldn't help it but burst out into laugher. She even grabbed onto one of his shoulders because she couldn't hold herself on the counter and almost fell off of it.

"No!" she mumbled through all her laugher. "No it doesn't!" And in a blink of a second she had to laugh so much that she slipped off the counter and fell with a quiet yelp.

Though, Elena felt something supporting wrap around her, Stefan's arms. He wrapped them quickly around her body and held her from falling down. She clenched onto his shoulders, searching for support while she was still giggling. They were almost nose to nose and her arms wrapped instinctive around his neck. She slowly opened her eyes and found Stefan smiling at her.

"I'm sorry." she pouted, but another giggle escaped her through her pouting lips.

"You should be careful, missy." he said and grabbed her thigh to set her down to her own feet, still smiling happily.

He was so warm and strong, Elena thought when he released her. "I know, I know." she grinned and patted his shoulder.

The time in the kitchen flew quickly. Stefan had fun with Elena, she was so much of herself. Not trying to be someone else around him. All the other woman Stefan knew were annoying, clingy and so full of themselfs. But Elena really seemed different, and that after only one night.

**- Weeks later - **

Elena found it a little weird how fast she and Stefan had become friends. She was seeing him nearly every day and he sometimes joined her walking Rusty. She didn't really mind, though. It was nice to have some company around and he was pretty much fun to hang out with, made her laugh. But she always had to watch out. Stefan wanted more, she just knew it. And that was exactly what Elena feared, she didn't need a new relationship.

It was raining again, when Stefan and Elena run their way down towards the Gilbert House after bringing Rusty home to Mrs. Flowers.

"Go, go.. I don't wanna be all soaked wet when I get home!" Elena yelled laughing at Stefan.

"You are already soaked wet, there is nothing to save. And I have to admit you still look great." He yelled back, smiling at her. He had the smile of an angel, so beautiful.

"Liar! Now c'mon! You lazy ass!" She laughed and run back to Stefan, grabbing his jacket and pulling him with her.

"I could call a Taxi, you know?" he asked her. But she shook her head smirking. "Where would be the fun then?" she poked his shoulder.

"Fun? This is fun to you?" he stopped and shook his head in disbelief at her. "I'll show you what's fun!" He yelled and with that he wrapped an arm around her and lifted her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Stefan!" she squealed and kicked her legs. "Let me down!" But he ignored her, starting to spin around in the rain.

He didn't care if people where watching them. He just wanted to get some more of that cute laughs out of her mouth.

"You wanted fun!" he said, smiling up at her. "Stefan, I'm serious!" though, she laughed all the time.

"Fine." He grinned and put her down, right in front of him. She smirked up at him and he lifted a hand to brush some wet her strains out of her face, stroking Elena's cheek softly with his thumb.

Elena noticed what was going on, he was leaning in, his face was coming closer and he wanted to kiss her. And to be honest, right now, she would have loved to just press her lips to his in a lingering kiss and get lost in the moment. Like in one of this romantic movies, that she loved so much. Stefan was so close she could even feel the heat of his body through their wet clothes. His lips came closer and closer, his hand was now on her cheek, cupping it softly and their noses almost touched and then she couldn't take it anymore and pulled away from him.

"Let's see who's first reaching my house!" She screamed and took off, as fast as her feet would take her over the wet ground.

Stefan couldn't believe it. Did she just seriously ran away from him? The moment he wanted to kiss her? This girl was impossible.

His hand dropped and he sighed disappointed. But it didn't take long before he ran after her.

Elena saw how sad he was when he finally reached her, so she nudged him gently with her elbow and smiled.

"Are you thirsty? I could make us tea." she said while walking up the stairs of her porch. But he shook his head.

"No, thank you. I guess.. I'll maybe call a Taxi and drive home. I want to take a bath.." he shrugged, avoiding to even look at her.

Was he really that hurt? She asked herself as she turned to open the door. No, he couldn't be.

She felt him behind her, he was close, just like always. She sighed and pushed the door open.

"Are you sure?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. And he nodded.

No, she couldn't loose him, damn it. She knew she didn't want a new relationship with a boyfriend and new problems, but now, with everything, she couldn't loose Stefan either.

"See you whenever.." he said, and was just about to turn around, but Elena grabbed the collar of his black jacket and pulled him to her, with all the strength she could bring up.

It didn't take much time for Stefan to check what was going on, when her lips found his and he felt her body pressed up against his, so he just looped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Letting his lips move slowly with hers.

It felt like heaven for both of them.

Elena was clenching onto Stefan's jacket like her life belonged to it and Stefan's hands were running up and now her sides. She now kicked her front door open and pulled away from him for a moment to catch her breath. He pushed her into the house, a quiet giggle slipped from her lips before she grabbed the hair of the back of his head and pulled him back against her, sealing their lips back together.

He couldn't believe it. He finally held her in his arms, forehead to forehead. It was overwhelming!

He was walking her backwards against the wall of her hallway while kissing her. His arms almost lifted her up, she didn't mind though. Right now, she was all his.

And when her back hit the wall, she felt his hand brushing along her jawlines to cup her face and the tip of his tongue pushed against her lip, begging for entrance, she just let herself sink. Sink into him.

Her lips parted and his tongue found hers, dancing around slowly.

* * *

**So, guys.. 3. Chapter, what do you think? And remember, I wanna know everything, not just the good also the bad. So please REVIEW! :** - Much Love ~ Pink Spark **


	4. Chapter 4 Sleepover?

**~ soooo, I re-read my earlier chapters xD and I apologize for all the mistakes I made o.o Sorreh! Hahahah. Well, I hope this chapter is better than the last 3. **

**~ I made a trumblr. it's .com just so you guys know. **

**~ Hav efun with reading, this chapter is also a little longer. And about the Katherine Stefan questions, no, I don't think I'll write about them being in love, nuhu. So don't worry. ;P HAVE FUNNNNN!**

* * *

What the hell was she doing? Elena didn't know why, but she just needed his lips on hers right now. She was mentally facepalming herself for what she was doing. This would end bad, very, very bad, she thought.

Stefan reached down for her thighs to pull her up and, to her own surprise, Elena let him lift her up by her thighs and she even wrapped her legs around him tightly. Squeezing his waist between them. His hands wandered up and down Elena's legs, until they finally rested on her ass.

Her back was still pressed up against the wall of her hallway and everything that held her now was Stefan. Everything she needed now was Stefan. She let out a soft gasp and pulled away from his face to breathe again. But Stefan just went for her neck, trailing his lips gently over her soft skin and then all of the sudden he started grinding against her. And Elena escaped another gasp.

She hadn't had a men this near in a while and it felt awesome. His warmth, his strong arms holding her and when she rested a hand on his chest she felt his heartbeat pumping.

"Stefan!" she broke the silence between them. "What?" he whispered in her ear, he was breathlessly.

"Stop... put me down.." she whispered back, running a hand through her hair. He nodded and set her down to her feet.

She couldn't stand on the first try. She was so out of her shoes that she leaned an arm against his chest to support her weight.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he asked with a worried expression on his face and the cutest green eyes Elena had ever seen.

She shook her head. "No, believe me." She sighed, somehow happily and relieved. "You, you didn't do anything wrong." she had to laugh a little at how disturbed she was.

He eyed her suspicious. "What is it then?" he asked. She shrugged, patting his chest with her hand.

"Nothing.. I was.. I was just.. I don't know." she frowned to herself, she didn't want to admit that her brain still told her to not kiss Stefan. She couldn't allow herself to fall for him.

He shook his head, and smiled. "Good, then." he said and took her hand in his. It was undeniable how wet and cold she felt, she needed new clothes, something to change in. He then leaned his body against hers again. "Elena, trust me. Just don't complain!" he said with a soft laugh.

She eyed him for a brief moment. What was he going to do? But she nodded her head slowly. "Fine..." she sighed.

He grinned. "Good, where's your bedroom?" He asked and with a swing he had her up on his arms. He looked around, searching a little by himself for a room with a bed.

"What?" she kinda screamed it out. And started struggling in his arms, but he held her tight so she couldn't escape.

"Just to change our clothes! Calm down!" he laughed out. "I'm not always thinking just about getting you into my bed... So where is your bedroom?" he wanted to know again.

"Upstairs and then the first left.." Elena explained, and Stefan made his way up the stairs and into her bedroom.

He had expected more, to be honest. There was just a little table, some shelves with books, a double bed and some chests of drawers. It was all built of white wood and the floor matched the window-frames. There weren't pictures of her family or anything, just some of herself. The whole room looked so unprincipled.

Stefan placed Elena down in front of him and smiled. "So this is it.." Elena said, waving her hand around.

"It's beautiful." Stefan lied and looked one last time around. Of course Elena knew he lied, her room was far from beautiful. It looked like a simple hotel room or something. Just boring.

Stefan stepped towards Elena's closet and opened it carefully, Elena let him, she had nothing to hide.

He smirked as he opened both closet doors, a few dresses and shirts came to light. Nothing special, so she could really need a shopping trip, he thought.

Stefan picked up a blue long shirt and held it up to see how it'd look on Elena. "Hmmm..." he murmured to himself, tapping his chin with his index finger. "No." he decided.

Elena had to laugh at how cute he was, how he tried to pick something to wear for her like a mode expert.

"Green, green fits me good." she said, smiling at Stefan. "Green, huh? Let's see." he answered laughing and took a green hoodie out of the closet. "Yeah, it really looks good on you!" he nodded and Elena had to laugh again.

Stefan made his way back to her, he tossed the hoodie onto her bed before pulling Elena to him. "C'mere. And now, like I said, just don't complain.. Understood?" he asked her, both of his eyebrows were raised highly in a questioning manner.

Elena nodded hesitantly and unsure of what would happen next.

Stefan smiled in a reassuring way at her as he shoved the soaked wet jacket off Elena's shoulders. He walked around her and hung the jacket over a chair behind Elena before walking up behind her and planting a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Just down complain.." he mumbled against the wet skin of her neck in a husky voice and Elena's eyelids fluttered close when she leaned her back against him. She was like in a trance.

Stefan's hands run slowly down Elena's sides, his arms wrapped around her and he started unbuttoning her shirt from the bottom towards the top.

She had to fight to not pull away from him while he did so. Her head told her 'No' but her heart kept on telling her 'Yes'. It was so confusing and she was glad that Stefan was there to hold her.

The last button of her shirt popped open under Stefan's finger, he smiled shyly and pulled back from here. He clearly didn't want to, though. She looked so good leaned against him, he thought.

His hand's grabed the wet material of Elena's shirt and tugged it down her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

She was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her olive tanned skin was shining in the light and when her head turned around so she could look at Stefan, he thought he'd melt into them.

"Give me the shirt from the bed?" He asked her and Elena nodded before she reached over to pick up the green long shirt from her bed and hand it over to Stefan.

"Thanks.." he said and slipped it over her head. A soft smile crossed Elena's lips when he was done with her shirt. His hands were so soft, she thought.

The moment was magical, she turned to Stefan again and captured his lips in another kiss.

It felt so good for him, he wanted to do this all night with her, just chilling on her couch and kissing, touching, being with her. It would have made his week, but he pulled slightly back and whispered against her lips, "Do you think you will get the rest by yourself?" he cocked an eyebrow down on her pants.

Elena had to giggle on that, what did he think? That she was so easy to get? No, he wouldn't get in her pants just yet! So she shook her head and nudged his chest with her index finger playfully. "Yes, Mister, I think I'll get the rest by myself." she kept smiling up at him. "In my closet must be something you could wear too, from my little brother or so..." she said and pointed behind her.

"Okay, and you? Do I have to choose a new jeans for you too?" he asked laughing, thought, he found the idea of choosing clothes for her awesome. It was fun.

"No, I'll find me something.. Lazy.." she smiled, walking past him and towards the bathroom.

The last thing she heard before she closet the bathroom door behind her was Stefan's laugh. Cute. And then it overcame here, God, what had just happened? He made her all dizzy and tipsy with his touches, she felt like a little gigglish school girl under his fingers.

She shook her head to herself, pushing her soaked pants down her legs and pulled some boxers on.

Stefan was searching through her closet in the hope to find something to wear for him while Elena was changing in the bathroom, he finally found a hoodie and thought that his jeans weren't that wet so he just pulled his shirt off and slipped into the hoodie.

Elena came back and stood in front of him. "So, what now?" she asked. He reached his arm out and let his hand run down her arm.

"I don't know, but it's raining and late, you should take a bath." Stefan said nodding. "And I'll go home, don't worry, I'll call me a taxi." he winked at her and let go of her arm.

He hated what he just had said, but she was too sure with him. She knew that he wanted to stay and that was boring, he had to let her struggle a little.

She was stunned at what he just said, but nodded in agreement, she really could need a bath. "Okaay." she answered. She didn't want him to leave, though.

Once Stefan was out of the door and sitting in the taxi, he sighed.

He was such an idiot to leave her, to let her be all alone, she was probably undressing right now and jumping all naked into her bathtub, alone the thought of that made him want to jump from a skyscraper.

He told the taxi driver to drive him home as quick as possible with all this rain and was happy when he finally stepped out of the cab.

Oh shit, he was still wearing the hoodie of Elena, he noticed when he unlocked the front door and stepped in.

"Katherine? Are you home?" he yelled questioning while walking down the hallway.

He heard a loud giggle from the kitchen and then a chair falling. Stefan pulled his brows together to a soft frown and walked through the house to the kitchen area.

"Oh my.." he covered his face with his hand, as soon as the sign of Katherine almost naked on the kitchen counter and a random guy, who was taking care of the little bit of clothes she was still wearing.

"Stefan!" she laughed and pushed the man in front of her slightly away.

"Yeah, hi, Katherine." Stefan laughed, though, he didn't find this moment funny.

Katherine rolled her eyes and pulled her guy closer again. "Stefan, Pablo. Pablo, Stefan." she introduced them, but Pablo didn't really pay attention to Stefan, all he was interested in was to press his lips against any part of Katherine's body.

"Well, hey Pablo... Umm... I gonna go then, have fun, Katherine." he said awkwardly, his hand was still covering his eyes before he turned around to leave again. "Oh, but Katherine. Please not on my Kitchen table."

Stefan left the room again and let his flatmate be with her new toy. This wasn't the first time he walked in while she was busy.. But he didn't mind. He knew she had special needs. And it was no secret to anyone that she was a little slutty.

Stefan made his way up to his bedroom and just fell into his bed, he was too tired to think more about how stupid he was or what Katherine was doing down there in his kitchen now with this guy called Pablo.

So he just quietly fell asleep in the hoodie, his still wet jeans and shoes.

**- Next Day - **

The pretty annoying ring tone of Stefan's phone woke him up at almost 8am.

He groaned loudly, wondering who the hell was awake at 8am on a Saturday but he took his phone, holding it up to his ear and yawning sleepily as he answered. "Whoever this is, you have nerves!" he whispered tired and frustrated.

Elena's eyes widened for a moment. Did she wake him? "Err, it's me, Elena." she said quietly, hopping he won't be mad at her.

Stefan sit quickly up. Shit. "Elena! I'm sorry, it's just so early." he said softly, trying to find an excuse.

Elena had to laugh at this. "Mhm. You sleepyhead." she said.

"Shut up!" Stefan said laughing. "Why did you call?"

"I was just, being bored." Elena sighed, shrugging a shoulders. But she actually wanted to hang out with Stefan, wanted to visit him, go with him to the park or just eat ice cream, or something. She already missed him.

Stefan grinned, she was bored? Hah. No. She wanted him to ask her out... But he didn't mind, so he easily joined her game.

"Well, would you like to do something today?" he asked, still grinning. "I can take you out"

"Yaay, sounds good." she smiled, leaning against the door frame of her kitchen while talking to Stefan.

She really needed to go out more often again, and now with Stefan, it was perfect.

"Tell me time and place.." Elena said.

"Ummmm... Mystic Grill, 3pm." Stefan said and hung up on Elena.

He had to get dressed and showered now where he knew he was taking Elena out, so he jumped out of his bed, threw the phone onto his pillow and skipped out of the room into the bedroom to get a shower, stripping on his way.

The Mystic Gill? No. Damn it. She didn't want to go there. She was expecting something that wouldn't be good.

**- 3pm, Mystic Grill - **

Stefan was waiting out side of the Grill, he checked his watch like a thousand times now, Elena was half an hour too late and she didn't answer her phone. What the hell was she doing?

He was just about to pull his phone back out and call Elena again when a taxi stopped in front of him. It was her.

Elena was happy that she finally made it, half an hour too late and with a bad feeling in her stomach, but glad that she was still alive after that war with her hair.

She decided to wear it open, just like always, now.

She kicked the car door open, she almost hit Stefan with it, but he jumped back.

"There you are, I was already worrying. I was about to call the police and tell Sherif Forbes that you're missing!" Stefan joked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Very funny, Mister I'm grumpy in the mornings!" she nudged him, giggling lightly.

"Hahaha. Who the hell is awake at that time?" he asked, grinning.

"Everyone!" Elena said, poking him.

He grabbed her and pulled her body to his. "Naaah, shut up now." he said, smiling cutely down at her. "Let's go inside."

Elena's mood dropped a bit. She didn't want to go in there. Damn. But she nodded, wrapped one arm around Stefan's waist and just hopped the best.

Stefan's arm swung over Elena's shoulder and pulled her closer to him before he leaned over to press a soft kiss to the side of her head against her hair.

This must be heaven, Elena thought. He kissing her head, holding her close. God what was he doing to her?

It felt all so good with him. She felt save.

Stefan opened the huge two doors of the Grill before pulling Elena into it with him. He looked around for a free table for them, as he noticed that Elena was slightly ducking behind his shoulder, looking around like she was being followed or something. Stefan frowned at amusement before leaning in to her and whispering, "Who are you hiding from?" he lifted an eyebrow at her, smirking a little.

"No one.." she said and smiled innocently up at him, though, Stefan could feel how nervous she was for some unknown reason. "Okay..." he said and took her with him, walking towards a free table with her on his arm.

Elena was freaking out in the inside, it had happened. She was in the Grill and he was here.. working.

She ducked some more behind Stefan's shoulder until they reached their table. And even then she shoved herself into the last corner and was always looking at the bar to check if he had seen her.

"Is something wrong, Elena.." Stefan asked, now a little bit worried. But Elena shook her head. "It's nothing." Stefan leaned back, frowning at Elena in disbelief. "Really?"

Elena was never taking her eyes off of him while Stefan was talking. But she listened to him, and answered quickly, "Really!"

"Good then, I'll order us drinks!" He said and threw his hand up in the air, waving at the bar keeper and yelling, "Hey!" But Elena almost jumped over the table, pulled his arm quickly back down and yelp quietly at him, "NO!"

Stefan looked at her as if she was insane. "What!" He asked her, another frown creeping up on his face.

But it was too late. It had happened. He was going over there, to Stefan and Elena.

Elena's eyes widened in horror and she let go of Stefan's arm, she looked quickly around for a place to hide. Maybe the bathroom? No, he would see her on her way..

Damn it! She was panicky. She wanted to sink into the ground, right here and right now, but then she felt Stefan's arm wrap around her frame and pull her against him, his lips landed on hers.

Elena couldn't believe it, but when he pulled back, she was calmer. He had her calmed alone with his lips.

"E-Elena?" the voice she was so afraid to hear ripped her out of her thoughts and she bit her lip, hard.

Crap, he was standing behind her.

* * *

**So, thank you for reading my stuff ;P Would love to get some Reviews! Oh and tell your friends or Twitter Stelena fandoms or whatever! Hah. Only if you want of course. ;** MUCH LOVE ~ Pink Spark. **


	5. Chapter 5 Will this work

**~ so, my tumblr didn't post last time, huh? Hah. Good just search me under xpinksparkx ;P But no "x" in the middle. **

**~ new chapter up, thank you for your reviews. I love when I get them. **

_**Have fun while reading ~**_** Pink Spark**

* * *

Elena's mind was racing when she turned her head in the direction of he man behind her. Her heart was pumping as if it was about to jump out of her chest.

Stefan was so confused at the whole moment, why was Elena so out of her mind? Why did she seem so afraid and did she know the barkeeper?

Stefan eyed the man in front of their table to look if he knew him, but no.. He had never seen him before. He looked like a total beach boy. Blonde hair, blue eyes and that whiny smile on his lips that had vanished the moment his eyes caught Elena.

"Hey Matt." Elena finally brought out, a sad smile tucked on her lips and her grip tightened around Stefan's. It almost felt like she was breaking it to him.

Stefan was just watching the moment, he wanted to know who this Matt guy was and why Elena was so upset about him.

The guy called Matt swallowed to clear his throat before he nodded lightly to himself and asked, "What can I do for the two of you?"

Elena could almost see the pain in Matt's eyes, but just as she wanted to say something Stefan cut her off. "We would love to drink something. Two beer would be nice, for now." Stefan answered him. And Matt left with a simple nod.

Elena was starring after him, she felt so sorry for him and was still not over what had happened between her and Matt.

"What the hell was that?" Stefan asked, ripping her out of her starring. Elena turned back to him to reply, "My ex-boyfriend." she said, avoiding Stefan's eyes carefully while she did so.

Her ex-boyfriend? That was all? Why did she make such a scene if it's just her ex? Stefan frowned deeply, though, he saw the hurt in her eyes and placed a hand on her cheek, lifting her head up so she had to look at him.

"It's fine." he said and leaned him to brush his lips over hers gently, Elena let him.

"You don't understand, it's not just an ex." she turned around again, to look after Matt and murmured. "He was more, and with him there comes a story." she said that more to herself as to Stefan but she didn't mind him hearing it.

"A story? Would you like to tell it to me?" Stefan asked and raised his eyebrows lazily.

But Elena shook her head, no. she didn't want to tell him one of the most terrible things she ever did. He wouldn't get it and he would think of her in a different way, she didn't want that. It was unfair to hide it from Stefan, but no. She had to she loved him too much to loose him, just yet, by telling him one of her biggest regrets.

So she just turned back to him, leaned her head onto his shoulder and whispered, "No, let's just enjoy the day, okay?" Stefan nodded in agreement, he wanted to know, though.

He kinda knew nothing about her.

Matt stood behind the bar and Elena was still starring at him. He was wondering why she was going out with Stefan Salvatore. Yes, he knew Stefan too good. He remembered that they played football together in high school. But Matt always thought that he was one of this rich kids who didn't give a fuck about anything.

They kissed, which had to mean they are a couple. Did he knew about Elena and him? Probably not. It had been a while now since they had seen each other, he never stopped thinking about her, though. He even missed her a little, after everything she had done to him. How could he miss or maybe even still love her? It had been month.

One of the waitress walked out of the kitchen and Matt stoped her, offering her two glasses of beer. "Here, table seven." he said.

The waitress took the beer and brought them over to Stefan's table. Placing them in front of Elena and him. "Thank you!" he said with a polite smile.

The waitress nodded and walked away again. Leaving the bill on the table.

They drunk their beer and after that Stefan demanded that Elena would sleep at his place this night. He was worried about her, she wasn't talking since they had met this Matt guy. She didn't want to agree at first but Stefan kinda started begging her to come with him, so she sighed and let him take her home.

**- Later - **

Elena was at Stefan's place for about an hour now and she was still being quiet. He had to change that, so he got up from the couch and offered her his hand.

"C'mere. I wanna show you something." he said, smiling.

It took her a moment until her eyes finally looked up at his, there were not many feelings in her eyes, she looked so empty. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. But she took his hand and he could pull her up, wrapping an arm around her before taking her up into his bedroom with her.

He even walked her over to the bed, placing her onto of it. "Wait..." he said while skipping to his closet.

Elena sighed, she laid down flat on the bed, kicking off her sheets. She felt awful. Matt's eyes, she couldn't forget them. It was so sad.

When Stefan came back, he had a little black box in his hand. "I got you something." he said, smiling widely.

Elena sniffled softly and sat up to take the box from Stefan. "What? No.. That wasn't necessary." she said and opened the box, a beautiful little necklace with a little dark blue diamant came to light. "Awwwh." Elena melted it was so wonderful.

How could he make her such an amazing gift? It has probably even been expensive.

"No, Stefan. I can't take this.." Elena sighed, whispering regretfully. "Sorry."

But Stefan complained, he shook his head. "You can. You are beautiful, and you deserve nice things like this. So take it. You make me happy, seeing you smile makes me happy. So please smile for me, baby." he said, taking the necklace out of the box and wrapping it around Elena's throat. It looked pretty good on her.

"But–" Elena started but Stefan broke her words. "No Buts!" he said.

Elena looked down at the sliver shining necklace and then a small but happy smile crept up on her lips. And again, he got her to smile and calm when she expected it the least.

Stefan sat down next to her on the bed and rubbed his hands over his legs through his jeans while still smiling at Elena.

"Stay the night with me?" he asked carefully. "We can just talk and lay here..." he said quietly, raising an eyebrow at Elena. "You don't need to do anything!"

But Elena shook her head with a sigh. "Not tonight. Okay?"

Stefan nodded and Elena leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight." she whispered before leaving the room slowly.

Stefan wanted her to stay so badly. They had never spend a night together and he couldn't wait to be honest. Not just because of sex, he wanted to have her cuddled up against him. It would be so wonderful.

Elena made her way down the hallway and the stairs as she met Katherine in the living room. She was sitting on the couch and Pablo was massaging her feet.

"You're leaving so early?" Katherine asked, pulling her feet away from Pablo.

"Yeah, I'm not staying the night." Elena shrugged.

Katherine frowned and jumped up from the couch. "God, Elena. You're not thirteen, have some fun with him!" she said snippy.

Elena just had to roll her eyes at that. She didn't know Katherine, but she already found her obnoxious. "This is not about having fun, Katherine." she said and wanted to walk away, but Katherine grabbed her arm.

"You make him happy." Katherine's face went serious. "You really make him happy. Please stay. I want that to work between the two of you!" she said, nodding. "I'm Stefan's friend, I want him to be happy with you, so I ask you to stay here for tonight..."

Elena eyed her suspicious. What was she talking about? Stefan was a man with money and a nice body. He was happy, or wasn't he? Elena nodded. "Fine." Katherine smirked again and turned away.

And with that she turned around again and made her way back towards Stefan's room.

Katherine looked at Pablo, who was sitting on the couch. And felt like playing a little with him. "Pablo!" she yelled. "Si?" Pablo asked. He was Spaniard, though, he spoke english.

"Come here. I want you to lick ice-cream off of my body!" Katherine ordered and walked over to Pablo, tugging on his shirt. He swung her up on his arms and ran quickly over into the kitchen with her.

Elena felt uncomfortable with walking now back to Stefan.

She almost tripped over the last stair while walking back upstairs but the railing hold her.

She found Stefan laying in his when she opened the door. "Hey..." she said sadly. "Do you still want me here?" she asked, laughing regretfully.

"Of course." He said and lifted his blanket to gesture her to crawl under it. "C'mere." he said patting the bed.

Only then Elena saw that Stefan was wearing nothing but his boxers. She didn't mind, she stripped her clothes off, picked his shirt up from the ground and slipped it on, before she crawled up next to him into his bed.

Stefan's arm wrapped around Elena, she rested her head on his chest and listened a while to his slow heartbeat. He turned his body to her, and places his other hand on her bare thigh before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetie." he whispered. And Elena nodded bore mumbling back, "Goodnight."

**- 2 Hours Later - **

Katherine had sent Pablo up to her bedroom and walked now up to look how Stefan and Elena were doing, she knocked carefully before opening the door and found them snuggled up against each other. They legs were tangled up together and they fingers linked. They looked so cute together, she didn't even dare to wake them up.

And then, a soft smile curved up on her features. She missed what Stefan and Elena had. A relationship with someone who loved you. Katherine did know what love was, though, she didn't get much love in her life.

Katherine sighed and closet the door as quiet as possible before walking towards her own bedroom were Pablo and a night of lust and passionate sex waited for her.

* * *

**And you're done. Hahaha. Did you enjoy it? I hope so. **

**Blah blah. Please review and if you guys have some wishes for the story, let me know and Ill see what I can do! MUCH LOVE ~ Pink Spark. **


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets

**~ Chapter 6! And I almost reached my first 20 reviews. Thank you guys so much! **

**~ I thought I'd write a little more scenes with Katherine this time. Umm. Yeah, tell me what you think. **

**~ We also come closer to Elena's past! **

**~ HAVE FUN while you're reading and please, please review me. Hahah. **

* * *

** - A Few Days Later - **

Katherine had watched Stefan and his new girl a while now. It was as if Elena was moved into the boarding house. She always slept at Stefan's house and even though she tried to avoided her, they sometimes met. And yes, Elena was already walking in on her and Pablo.

Pablo was making her fingernails as she sat on the chair in Stefan's office in the boarding house and watched some stupid movie online.

"Okay, enough now. You'll only ruin my nails" Katherine hissed at her lover, she was clearly bored with this. "Would you be a nice man and get me a martini?" she said, not even looking at Pablo. But he obeyed and stood up.

"Sure, Kathy. In a glass or a bottle?" he asked her, running a hand lovely over her dark brown curls.

Katherine pushed his hand away. "In a glass, do you think I'm an alcoholic or what?" she asked him, shaking her head in disbelief. "And hurry!" she ordered.

Pablo rushed through the living room area, past Stefan and Elena which were cuddling and laughing on the couch and into the kitchen to get Katherine a martini.

Once Pablo was out, Katherine sighed deeply. Why did she pick him up anyway? He just some stupid boy who knew how to move his hips against hers, though almost ever boy could have done that.

A giggle of Elena from the living room reached her ears and she looked through the door over at them, laying there, kissing, cuddling, loving each other. Katherine's head dropped in between your hands. She needed some more love.

"Kathy?" Pablo was back with a martini glass for her. But Katherine just groaned quietly, raised her hand and waved him lazily over.

Pablo walked carefully over to her and placed the glass in front of her. "Do you need anything else? You look stressed..." Katherine lifted her head and glared at him. Pablo shrugged innocently and stepped back from her, "Sorry!"

Katherine's eyes caught the martini when her hand reached for it and she picked the glass up, glaring up at Pablo. "There's no olive in this glass. Why is there no olive? Is it really so hard to make a martini?" she was yelling at him by now.

"No, no, Katherine..." he was so sorry. "Do you want me to get you an olive?" he asked.

Katherine shook her head. "No, get me a vodka, but the bottle this time!" With that Pablo was gone again.

Stefan lifted his head when he heard Katherine's yells and saw Pablo run past them with a whole bottle of vodka. He cocked a brow after the boy. What was going on? He was worried.

But when Elena's lips meet the skin of his collar bone and her hands slipped under his shirt, he sent all his attention back on her.

Katherine took the bottle from him and within half an hour she had the bottle drowned. Followed by a lot of wine and her sitting on the ground, crying her eyes out.

Pablo had to get Stefan. "Mr. Salvatore!" he ran into the kitchen where Stefan was, feeding Elena with Strawberries. "What's wrong Pablo?" he didn't even need an answer to that question, Stefan knew that the look on Pablo's face was a bad sign. "Where?" Stefan asked quickly and dropped the Strawberries.

Elena had no idea what was going on, but she guessed it was something about Katherine. And even though she didn't like Katherine much, she was concerned in this moment.

Pablo pointed down the hallway and towards Stefan's office. Stefan took off, running down the hallway followed by a very worried Pablo and a still confused Elena. "Stefan what's up?" she asked from behind.

But the moment she stepped into the room, she had her answer.

Her eyes widened at Katherine's unconscious body on the ground. She was laying in her own vomit. Two wine bottles standing next to her and an empty vodka glass in her numb hand. Her dress what rolled up over her hips and you could see her underwear. She was a total mess. Even her oh so perfect hair. The mascara of her eyes was all over her cheeks from too much crying.

Elena had to gag a little. "Stefan help her, is she going to be okay?" she asked and leaned against the couch, turning her head away from Katherine.

Stefan was already sitting down next to her, pulling her dress slowly down over her thighs before picking her up.

"Yes, don't worry, but I could need your help, Elena!" He said calm. "Go upstairs and fill the bathtub with water, but not completely!" he ordered.

Elena nodded, she needed a moment to take her eyes off of Katherine, but then she ran upstairs and into the bathroom of Stefan.

"N'awwh.. What happened to you again?" Stefan whispered at Katherine and tucked a hair strain out of her face. He turned around to Pablo, who stood there and looked really guilty. "It's not your fault, but I guess you should go home for now.." he said softly, smiling at Pablo.

Pablo nodded and left without another word and with that Stefan picked Katherine up and walked her carefully slow up the stairs, always keeping an eye on her pale white face.

"Hey.." Stefan heard Elena's small voice when he entered the bath with Katherine. "Hi.." he replied. "Help me to undress her?" Stefan asked quietly and Elena nodded.

Elena pitied Katherine in this moment. So this was what Stefan sometimes had to do? Undress her, place her in a tub and hope that she didn't die from too much alcohol? Elena could tel Stefan was worried as hell, even if he didn't show it.

Stefan held Katherine's body in place and Elena pulled her dress up over her head before he put her in the bathtub with hand-warm water. Stefan sighed.

"Would you stay with her for a bit?" he asked Elena, raising a brow at her. He looked desperate so she nodded.

"Sure, but where are you going?" she asked, turning her head to look at him. "I'll get her something to eat from the grill, if you don't mind.." Stefan explain. And Elena agreed, she could deal with a half dead Katherine for a moment.

Stefan was so glad to have Elena here, so he could leave and get Katherine something she liked to eat for later.

He knew the situation just too well.

Stefan made his way out of the way and used his car to drive over to the Grill. His feet dragged him quickly over to the bar and he waved his hands for one of the waitress. "Hey, how can I help you.." the young, brown haired, sweet smiling girl asked.

"I'd like to order a coffee and a strawberry pie to-go.." Stefan's lips smiled slightly at her and she nodded before disappearing.

It didn't take long for Matt to see who exactly was sitting on the bar, waiting for something, so he made his way over to Stefan, cleared his throat and leaned over the bar to talk to him.

"Hey, man, remember me?" Matt asked him, smirking a little.

He ripped Stefan out of the worried thought about Katherine and Elena home alone. Stefan looked up at Matt. "Mhm.." he murmured with a nod.

"So, what did you order?" he asked Stefan. "Coffee and pie.." Stefan answered half hearted.

He really wasn't in the mood for a talk with Elena's ex boyfriend. "What do you want.. Umm.. Matt, right?" he asked him in a rough tone.

Matt pulled away from the bar and stared down at him. Why was he being so rude? "Yeah, Matt." Matt nodded at him. "I want nothing! God, you're not one of the friendly guys, eh?" he mumbles.

Not one of the friendly guys? Ha! What was that blonde kiddo talking? He didn't even know him!

Stefan was already stressed but that had pissed him off. He was like the most friendly person on the whole planet, so he raised himself from his bar stool. "What happened between you and Elena? She seemed upset to meet you." he asked, calming down again.

"She didn't tell you?" Matt cocked a brow.

"No, so go. Tell me." Stefan answered. But Matt shook his head. "She should tell you. But we both know that she won't, that's why you're asking me, right?" Stefan just grumbled. "Sorry, man." Matt said.

"Just one question?" Stefan asked hopefully. And Matt nodded his head at him, "Fine."

So Stefan asked, "Was it her fault that you two broke up?"

Matt sighed and lifted his head to nod at Stefan before reaching over and placing his order in front of him.

"Yes it was her." Matt sighed again. The memory of the moment it all ended still pained him.

How could she have done that to him. He loved her, everything about her, he had worshipped her, would have given her anything she had wanted and she threw it all in his face over one night. Matt hated thinking about her, because after all those month, it still hurt like hell.

He watched Stefan leave in silence and wondered if Elena would do the same to Stefan if she got the opportunity.

**- Meanwhile in the boarding house - **

Katherine was still laying in the bathtub and Elena was pressing a cold, wet flannel to her forehead when Katherine finally woke up.

Her eyes opened slowly and she reached her hands up to grab the edges of the tub and pull herself up a little, but she was so weak that Elena had to help her.

Katherine's face was filled with disgust, "Why are you doing this for me? You.. You hate me." her raspy voice wasn't even a whisper and Elena felt so sorry for her. "You're just pitying me, I don't need your concern!" Katherine murmured a little louder.

Elena frowned down at her, she narrowed her eyes slightly in a sad manner at Katherine.

"I don't pity you and I don't hate you, Katherine." she whispered back, leaning down to be on her level.

"I don't like you, but I tolerate you. You're Stefan's best friend."

Katherine sighed and leaned her head back, she was annoyed by Elena, which made her laugh.

"You and Stefan are so happy..." she said, quietly.

Elena had no clue what to say now.. So she just mumbled, "You have Pablo.."

Katherine laughed out loud, it made her cough a little, she was too weak to laugh sarcastically.

"Please, that spanish bastard is just a bump on my road of men, he's nothing to me. A toy, something to use." Katherine rolled her eyes, though, she was really sad at her own words, but she wasn't a person to love or be loved.

"Why are you playing with men like this? That's not right." Elena said, kneeling down on the ground in front of the bathtub.

"Oh please, what do you know? Stefan is probably your first boyfriend ever, Miss I'm-So-Innocent!" Katherine snapped at her, but Elena ignored her commentary.

"He's not, no, really not... and don't call me innocent, I'm far from innocent, Katherine." Elena said with a deep sigh.

"Uh-hu... Elena Gilbert." Katherine narrowed her eyes at me, she was amused at this. "Tell me!" she said.

"No, Katherine... I don't want anyone to know." Elena shook her head. "I'll keep it as secret." Katherine promised her quickly, she wanted to know so badly now.

Elena bit her lower lip, it was actually no bad idea to finally tell someone her big secret, was it? But what if Katherine ran all way right to Stefan and tell him?

"Promised?" she asked Katherine. "Yes!" Katherine agreed. "No one will ever get anything out of me!"

– –

Stefan arrived at the Boarding House, he had been driving as fast as he could after the pie had took so much time. He kicked the door quietly open and skipped up the stairs, carefully to not spill the coffee for Katherine.

He stepped over the last stair and heard Katherine's voice through the hallway, then Elena's. They were talking?

Stefan walked further towards them and leaned against the door frame behind the wall, listening to their voices and what Elena said sounded more than just interesting to him.

* * *

**Oi,Oi, what will Stefan hear? **

**So, what do you think? Good chapter? Yes, no? Heh. Review and tell me what you think. **

**You can find my tumblr and twitter on my side, by the way. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! MUCH LOVE ~ Pink Spark!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Confession

**~ Soooo.. phew. This chapter was fun to write. Hah. I didn't know how to do it at the beginning, but I hope you all like it. ;} **

**~ It's a bit sad, though. :o **

**~ HAVE FUN reading and please review. **

* * *

Stefan's back leaned quietly against the wall of the hallway and he was totally concentrating on what Elena was about to say, but she was just stumbling around the actual topic.

Damn it, get on the point, Elena, Stefan thought.

A shudder made its way down Elena's spine. Could she really tell Katherine the biggest mistake of her whole life? And could she trust her to not tell it Stefan? Elena's head was spinning.

"C'mon, Elena! Tell me!" Katherine nudged Elena's hand with hers. And Elena sighed deeply. "Fine. But let me think for a moment..." Elena whispered.

"Why? Do you have to collect the memorize in your head?" Katherine snapped at her before Elena shot her a warning look.

Stefan bit the inside of his cheek. Maybe he should walk in, let her know he's here? It wasn't fair to her that he stood here, listening to what she has to say. But would she ever tell him? Probably not... So he kept his back pressed against the wall and continued his eavesdrop mission.

Katherine just sat there, in the water filled tub and waited for Elena to tell her that -oh-so-big- secret. She still felt like crap, but all this distracted her from how her body and her mind felt. Sore.

Another deep sigh jumped from Elena's lips, and she inhaled deeply before opening her eyes to look at Katherine, she was ready to tell her the whole story. No matter who Katherine was to Stefan or what she would think about Elena. Elena decided to tell her anything. She had to get it off of her shoulders.

"Sooo..." she let out a soft breath. "Where do I start?" she asked, more herself than Katherine.

Katherine leaned against the back of the bathtub, ready to listen to Elena. So did Stefan, he leaned back againsth the wall and focussed himself on Elena and her words.

And then Elena finally started. "So about one year ago, I was with this guy, Matt. We started dating some when in high school and it got more serious from time to time." she made a brief pause, looking at Katherine who had her eyes locked on Elena.

"Well, time passed and we moved together. He really loved me, I guess. But I..." she lifted her shoulders in a soft shrug while shaking her head a little. "I guess I didn't even know what love meant.. And even now.. I think I don't know what love is.. Maybe I'm not capable to love someone."

Katherine rolled her eyes in her head. Can't she skip that boring drivel and get on the point? But she didn't say anything, she just listened to Elena.

'I think I don't know what love is'? Ouch. That hurt Stefan a little. He kinda loved her.. Not love love.. But love.

Elena continued quietly. "Matt did everything for me, he was the perfect gentleman.. Just like Stefan, now." A small smile seemed to appear on Elena's lips by all the memories.

"But Matt.. He had this friend. His best friend actually." Elena's lips immediately sunk and the small smile on her lips vanished. Her face tensed a little and she had to bite her lip to stifle another sigh.

Stefan knew where this was going but he just couldn't move.

"His name was Tyler.. And there was a time where Matt was always working.. and I felt so alone and.." she couldn't bring the words over her lips and she already felt a tear filling her eyes when Katherine finished what Elena was about to say, "And you slept with his best friend..."

Katherine's lips twitched up into a dark smirk, she adored Elena in this moment. Not even Katherine had done something like this before. Woah. And the little innocent Elena? She betrayed the man that loved her the most with his best friend.

Elena nodded, her whole face had sunken, she looked so sad. "Yes.." she said guiltily and quiet as a mouse.

A tear rolled down Elena's cheek and dropped in the water of the bathtub.

"Matt came home and caught me and Tyler in his bed." she finished and a soft sob escaped her.

Stefan was sitting on the ground by now. His eyes closet and he was frowning to himself.

His Elena? A cheating bitch? No, please not. His mind drove randomly around. What now?

He hated cheating more than anything. And then with the best friend of your boyfriend? He was disgusted with her. He couldn't think clear right now. He abominated his own girlfriend right now. He couldn't even think about facing her right now, so he just kept sitting there.

"Don't tell it Stefan, please!" Elena muttered.

"I won't, are you crazy.. I promised you I wouldn't!" Katherine said, nodding quickly.

"Okay. And how do you feel?" Elena said, her voice was ditched in sadness and she just wasn't able to curve her lips up into at least a little smile. No. She was almost pouting, right now.

"Okay. Better, a little. I wonder where Stefan stays.." Katherine answered with a light shrug. She wouldn't let Elena know how awfully destroyed she felt at this moment.

"Do you need anything, Katherine?" she asked kindly, standing up from the ground and wiping her cheek.

"A towel and new clothes would be great.." Katherine said, nodding at Elena.

Elena nodded back at Katherine and turned around to walk out of the room. Katherine was right, where the hell was Stefan? He said he'd leave for a few minutes, now it's already been half an hour and Katherine and Elena were still alone home.

The second Elena stepped out of the bathroom her question was answered. Stefan was there, in front of her, sitting on the ground, leaned against a wall and he didn't look at her.

"Stefan?" Elena was shocked to see him. How long had he been sitting there? Had he heard what she said?

Stefan shifted his eyes up to meet Elena's. His face was so cold, he had heard what she told Katherine, Elena was sure.

Elena's heart sunk into her stomach. "I..I can explain it.." she stuttered out helplessly.

But Stefan just turned his head away. "Get lost, Elena." he said without anything else. "Just go."

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Nooo. He couldn't kick her out. What no! She needed him!

"Stefan... please..!" Elena murmured and she bend down to him. "...C-Can't we.. Talk.. about it?"

More tears welled up in Elena's eyes and she couldn't keep them in bay anymore. One made slowly its way down, out of the corner of Elena's eye, over to her nose.

He couldn't let her go. He was all she was living for right now. He made her happy. And now, in less than one minute she had ruined it all. She broke his heart and he broke hers. But why? It was the past! Let the past be the past!

Stefan didn't want to turn his head, he didn't want to face her, to see her beautiful face cry and that soft lips pouting sadly. He couldn't stand that. He didn't want to hurt her like this. But how could he trust a girl that cheated on a man that loved her more than anything.

How could he be with a girl like that?

"St.. Stefan..." her voice wasn't even a whisper, nor a murmur. It was a wafer of nothing. It barely reached Stefan's ears.

And he then felt her fingers around his arm. Her touch was so careful, so full of guilt. And that even though she hadn't done it to him. Stefan shook his head and tucked his arm away from her hand, he needed time to think. He deserved time to think. She should have told him!

"Elena, please go..." he mumbled quietly, still avoiding to look at her now crying face.

A sob came from her and he winced at the sound. "Elena go!" he repeated his words, a little louder this time, and it hurt him. It hurt so much.

But Elena's arm reached for his arm again, searching for anything to hold on to while she was quietly whimpering. "Please.."

Enough. He had to make her leave. So he concentrated on his expression, he tried to look as careless as he could in this situation and turned his face to hers. "Get the fuck out of my house." He said, cold and regret less.

Elena's world had a break down. Everything inside of her just broke apart. And when she didn't move, she felt two strong hands grab her arms and pull her up.

She was now standing face to face with Stefan. Before he started to drag her down the hallway. Stefan wanted her out!

Elena was stumbling, whining, tears where freely running down her cheeks, her cries filled the air. She was almost screaming quietly from the pain that her heart caused in this moment.

The fuss caught Katherine's attention, she grabbed a towel and he climbed out of the bathtub, she needed a moment to steady herself on her feet because she was still dizzy as fuck. But then she was able to run, run after Stefan.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Katherine yelled when she reached Stefan. She jumped in front of him, looking at the sobbing small heaps misery in his hands, Elena. She was a crying mess.

Even Stefan couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Elena like this, but what he supposed to do? Take her in his arms, make her a tea and cuddle her on the couch? After that confession? No, and she wouldn't go by herself.

Katherine hadn't seen a girl like this in a long time. Sobbing, destroyed and looking as if she'd fall apart every second. She was not even standing, she was just hanging in his arms, like a five year old that was too tired to stand. And she hadn't seen Stefan like this in a long time either. He never handled girls like this.

"Let her go!" Katherine demanded to him.

Stefan obeyed quickly, he pushed Elena gently towards Katherine until she was clinging onto her, sobbing into Katherine's bare shoulder. Stefan then turned around and vanished. "What the hell?" Katherine murmured to herself.

"He.. he.. he heard us, Katherine." Elena sobbed sadly into her shoulder.

"I see!" Katherine said quietly, looking after Stefan. She was worried for him, too.

"I'll drive you home, don't worry." Katherine said to Elena, smiling down on the broken girl in her arms.

**- After Katherine brought Elena home - **

Katherine re-entered the boarding house. "Stefan?" she yelled out for him.

And then Katherine heard a strange rushing sound and bubbling.. She frowned to herself and started walking, looking around for Stefan as she followed the weird noises.

Katherine's feet dragged her through the kitchen and out into the backyard. And then she found Stefan.

He was sitting in the whirlpool, his head was underwater but just for a moment before he came back up, bursting out, coughing and gasping for air.

Katherine eyed him for a moment. "There you are. I was looking for you.." she said.

Stefan turned to look at her. "Why?" He asked, without anything in his voice, no feelings.

Katherine just shrugged softly. "Don't know. I drove her home."

"Thank you." Stefan mumbled and sat back down into the water.

Katherine sighed. She wasn't good at calming people. She hated seeing him like this, though.

"Mind if I join?" She asked.. "Just you, me and a bottle of wine, maybe."

Stefan looked at her, she just had to be saved out of her own vomit because she drunk too much and she still looked like crap and now she wants wine? But he nodded.

"If you want, you can get a bottle, but just one, Kat!" He warned. And Katherine agreed.

She knew how to handle him.

**- Two Days Pass - **

Elena was curled up on her couch, blankets and pillows everywhere around her, the tv running, a bunch of old or only half eaten food from for two days ago all over her couch-table and used tissues all around the room, when her phone ringed. Please no, she wasn't in the mood to answer the phone now.

But she took it and looked at the display; 'Mrs Flowers'.

Crap. She hadn't walked Rusty in two days now. She cleared her throat and sniffled before she picked up.

"Hello? Mrs. Flowers?" she asked quickly, sniffling.

And a quiet, cute, old voice respond from the other side of the phone. "Hello, darling. How are you, honey?"

A little but weak smile appeared on Elena's lips. "I'm okay." she answered.

"But you sound like a little child that has lost her Teddy bear, baby." Mrs Flowers said, and Elena heard her smiling through the phone.

"It's nothing. Just a man." Elena said, trying to hide her actual sadness.

"Well, honey. Rusty my baby misses you.. Why don't you come over and tell me which stupid fool broke your beautiful heart?" the lady asked.

Ohh, if she only knew.

"Yeah, fine. I miss Rusty too, you can tell him, Ma'am. I'll be there in five." And with that Elena hung up and walked upstairs to get herself ready.

Once she was arrived at Mrs. Flowers place, she took Rusty and the Lady out for a long walk, she told her everything and Mrs. Flowers was a very good listener.

They arrived back at Mrs. Flowers door and she turned to Elena when she opened the door.

"Elena, sweetie. You have such a smart head. But that won't help you here, baby. You know what? You should go out today, have some fun. Forget him just for one or two hours, darling!" she suggested Elena.

Elena sighed. "It's not that easy, Ma'am." Elena said.

"Of course it is! Go out and get rat-arsed!" she told Elena.

And Elena stared at her, wide-eyed. What the hell... did that cute old lady just tell Elena to get drunk? But maybe she was right? Maybe that was exactly what Elena needed.

"Okay, I'll see, goodbye Mrs. Flowers." Elena stuttered and left to walk her way home.

Maybe Mrs. Flowers was right? And Matt didn't work on Sundays so she could even go and drink in the Grill. Fine, that was a plan. Elena Gilbert was going to make some party tonight.

* * *

**~ Now you know her secret ;o **

**I want reviews on this. Hahahahaha XD No, but it would be soo nice if you reviewed me. ;** **

**What do you all think? **

**Much Love ~ Pink Spark **


	8. Chapter 8 Fun Turns Serious

**I'm sorry that it took me soooo long to upload this chapter. But I had some RL problems. :/ **

**~ Thank you all for you new reviews. Keep spreading the story. **

**~ So, let's see what Elena is going to do. ;D **

**And don't forget to tell me what you think, please? **

* * *

It was almost midnight when Elena stumbled off her bar stool to go to the toilets, yeah, she was very tipsy, maybe even drunk. She couldn't decide, she hadn't been that drunk in a long time.

But hell, it was so much fun!

Elena was happy that she was wearing a skirt that night when she sat down on the toilet and stripped her panties down her legs to pee. "God, that was needed." she whispered to herself.

Once she was out of the cabin she looked into the mirror. She could barely see herself, everything was spinning. So she pulled her top straight over her skirt and walked back out.

The Mystic Grill had turned into one big party, there were colouring neon lights, dancing people and a yelling crowed of men by the bar. It was wonderful.

Elena made her way through the sweaty, dancing body of the party guests and stoped somewhere on the dance floor.

The bass was pumping through her body, it was all vibrating. And then Elena started to dance, swaying her hips to the sound of the music, it was awesome.

Tyler was sitting in the back of the Mystic Grill, and yes, he had noticed her. He didn't think she'd be such a great dancer, though. He had watched her quiet a while now.

I loved the view he had on Elena. Her sweaty, wet top cling onto her delicate frame, her skirt rolled slightly ups her slender thighs and her hips and ass swinging to the rhythm of the bass.

Elena's back was facing Tyler and he had enough of watching her, he remembered how good her soft skin felt and he was sure she had drunken too much, so he stood up.

Elena was now, totally lost in ecstasy, her whole body followed the music, but it didn't take long until she was interrupted by something. A touch.

Tyler took a strain of Elena's brown hair in his fingers and wrapped it around his index finger before tucking on it so Elena's head was forced back and he could whisper into her ear.

"Hey, beautiful. Face like an angles but hips like the devil himself, huh?" I muttered and Elena immediately knew who was talking to her and she was grossed out by the thought of him that near to her.

Tyler's hand made its way to the front of Elena's slender figure, he rested his hand on her lower stomach and presses her back against him, his chest. Elena struggled.

"Tyler let me go.." she breathed. "I don't wanna dance with you!"

Tyler let her go, struggle out of his arms. Shit. He had to go another way on her, this one won't work.

**- Meanwhile in the Boarding House - **

Stefan and Katherine were now sitting on the couch, she was how pained he was, so she choose to take him out.

"Okay, Mr-Grumpy. Let's get out of here!" Katherine said and stood up. Pulling on his arm.

"No.. I don't wanna go party." he mumbled but let her pull him up.

She sighed. "I know, you're sad and mad at yourself because you kicked Elena out. But I tell you to come with me now, I want you to.. and, Stefan, let's be real for a minute. I always get what I want and you know it!" Katherine laughed and Stefan nodded. "Fine." He growled and got off of the couch.

They got quickly dressed and went out. Stefan took his red Porsche. He loved this car so much.

**- Back to the Grill - **

Elena was free from Tyler's grip and turned around to face him, she ran a hand through her hair.

"You look exhausted, baby." Tyler said, looking at her. "C'mon, dance with me, like old times."

Elena laughed humourlessly, what did he think? She was maybe drunk, but not out of her mind.

"No." She said and wanted to turn on her heel, but Tyler hold her firmly in place.

"You're drunk and alone here, what do you have to loose?" Tyler asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

He kinda was right, but no...

"Tyler, get away..." Elena mumbled, smiling to herself. "I won't dance with you."

Tyler bit the inside of his cheek. Why the fuck was this so hard? Why didn't she just start to dance again and let him have his fun with her body?

But he set on a polite smile and nodded at Elena, he was going to play the gentleman. "Fine, Elena. Can I, at least, spend you a drink?" he asked.

Elena narrows her eyes at him. "Why?"

"I don't know. Just for the fun." Tyler shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

And in that moment Elena rolled her eyes and then her eyes shifted and caught Katherine by the entrance, followed by Stefan. And her eyes widened.

Stefan's and Elena's eyes met in a second, she stared at him for.. It felt like more than a minute.. Before his eyes dropped and he turned his head away.

Tyler nudged Elena to get her attention back. "Soo...?" He asked and Stefan disappeared from Elena's view.

He still didn't want to talk to her, huh? Fine, so she was going to follow Mrs. Flowers advice of having fun.

She turned her head back to Tyler. "Fine, one drink and I want something to eat!" she said, self-confident.

"Yay, that's good. And yes, I'll get you something to eat, honey." Tyler said and took Elena's hand, he planted a kiss on her hand before leading her out of the crowd.

Of course this didn't stay unnoticed by Stefan. What was this Tyler guy doing? He watched them walking towards the kitchen of the Mystic Grill and they disappeared into it.

Stefan shifted uncomfortable on his seat, the throw a look over to Katherine, who was already busy with two boys. He sighed and looked back to the kitchen door, where did they go?

"Tyler, I don't think we're even allowed to be here..." Elena murmured, she looked nervously around in the kitchen and Tyler laughed, shaking his head. "Chill..." he whispered.

"No one will catch us. Believe me." he said with a knowingly smile.

Elena sighed and jumped slightly up to sit on a counter, God, she really needed food. "So, cook, Tyler.. What's on the menu?" she asked Tyler, smiling.

Tyler laughed and shuffled over to her. "Let's see..." he rested his hand on her knee and his other hand reached to undo the only button that was buttoned on his jacket.

Elena felt uncomfortable with his hand, so she pushed it off of her leg, but Tyler wouldn't give up that easy and this time his hand rested higher on her leg. He trailed it up her thigh until he caught the hem of her skirt.

And then he answered Elena's question about what's on the menu. "Maybe me?"

Stefan was tapping the table with his fingertips nervously. It had pass over ten minutes since Elena went away with Tyler and he was very uncomfortable by the thought of her being drunk, alone with him in a room where no one would hear her.

He leaned over the table to Katherine. "Ummm... Excuse me for a moment?" he asked and got a giggle and a nod back from her. Stefan really hopped Katherine wouldn't exaggerate it with the alcohol this time.

Elena struggled and shifted backwards, away from Tyler. "No, thanks." she laughed uncomfortably and shook her head at him. But his body only followed hers and he pushed his hips in between her legs.

"Shh, Elena." he whispered and his lips landed on Elena's neck.

No. She didn't want that, so she pushed against his chest again and again, he was too strong though.

She then felt his fingertips dangerously near to the button of her jeans skirt, she pushed against him, with all the force she could bring up in her panics before she heard a yelp from Tyler and his body flew away from hers.

Elena's eyes were closed, what the hell did just happen. Her hands were shaking.

"Elena? You okay?" Stefan's voice broke through. It was him, he had saved her.

Elena's eyes fluttered slowly open and she found him standing in front of her, his head was tilted to one side and he looked worried. He reached his hand out and rested it on Elena's cheek before taking her hand.

"Are you okay, honey?" He asked her again.

Elena looked up at him. And nodded her head slightly. "I think so, yeah, I'm fine." she answered him, putting on a reassuring smile in the hope that his concern vanishes.

"Are you hurt?" Stefan asked carefully. But Elena shook her head.

And suddenly there came a noise from the ground where Tyler was laying. "Ohh, you son of a bitch.." he groaned in pain. "Damn you!"

He was rubbing his cheek, Stefan really got him. And he deserved it.

Elena watched Stefan closely and the concern really had vanished, it turned into anger, and she had to do something about that. She didn't need him to go on Tyler, right now. She just wanted to get home.

But Stefan had planned something else. "Son of a bitch? Really?" He raised his eyebrows and turned his whole body towards Tyler, his strong arms crossed over his chest.

"Come here, asshole." Stefan grabbed Tyler from the ground and held him up by his collars.

Elena reacted quick. She shoved herself off of the counter and leaned against Stefan for support. "Take me home..." she murmured.

Stefan pressed his lips in a hard line at Tyler. Damn it. He wanted to beat the crap out of that stupid boy. How did he even dare to touch Elena like this?

But he couldn't because Elena needed him now and he'd be there for her. That was all that counted.

So Stefan dropped Tyler back to the ground and wrapped his arms around Elena, gently. "Okay." he whispered in her ear. "I'll bring you home."

He had missed her so much the last few days. It had been horrible, so painful. He didn't care what the hell she did with who. She was different now. She wasn't with Matt anymore, nor with Tyler that dick. No, she was his Elena now. His cute, little girl. And he'd watch out for her.

Elena nodded and leaned into his support, giving her whole body to him.

He swung her up and into his arms to carry her out and get a Taxi for them. They had to get home as soon as possible.

The Taxi drive didn't take much time so they were quickly arrived at the Boarding House. Stefan didn't want her to sleep alone tonight and she was still weak, so he just wanted to make sure that she had a good sleep this night.

Stefan kicked the door of the Boarding House open and walked up the stairs with Elena in his arms slowly.

Elena's hands were curled into fists and she had grabbed on Stefan's jacket, she was clinging onto it like hell. She felt so damaged and was still so happy that Stefan had saved her.

"I'll bring you to bed, is that okay with you?" Stefan asked quietly and kisses her forehead. Elena nodded and snuggled her head against his chest.

And so Stefan took her with him and laid her down to sleep.

* * *

**Poor Elena. Don't blame Tyler, though. Blame me. ;) **

**~ Hero Stefan saved her. ;** **

**~~ Please Review. Tell me what you think. The Good and The Bad. ;))) **

**Much Love ~ Pink Spark.**


	9. Chapter 9 Lazy Day

**And here comes some Stelena cuteness. After the last chapter I though that would be needed. ;) **

**HAVE FUN reading it. And Please Review ;* **

* * *

**- Next Morning - **

Elena woke up wrapped in Stefan's white bed sheets, her body was curled up next to his and her head rested on his chest. Stefan's arms were wrapped around Elena, pressing her against him. She felt so save right now.

Elena yawned softly and nuzzled her head against Stefan's bare chest. He must have taken his shirt off when she was already asleep.

Stefan felt something on his skin, it was Elena's nose and his eyes fluttered slowly open to look at her.

"Morning, baby..." he whispered sleepily and lifted his hands up to rub his eyes cutely.

'Baby'. He called her 'Baby'. That melted her heart and she places her hand on his chest to pull herself up to his face and give him a lingering 'Good Morning' kiss.

Stefan pressed his lips back to Elena's and smiled as she pulled slightly back. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Elena nodded slightly. "Yes, thank you. I'm fine, which I owe you." Elena said, smiling up at Stefan.

"You're welcome. I hope I'll see him very soon again." Stefan nodded to himself, he still wasn't done with Tyler.

"Stefan..." Elena wanted to complain, but Stefan cut her off. "Let's get breakfast, shall we?" he asked.

Elena sighed. Fine he didn't want to talk about it, neither did she, to be honest. But she wasn't hungry at all. Why couldn't they stay in bed for a while.

"Nooooo. Let's stay here!" Elena giggled and wrapped her arms up around Stefan's neck to kiss him again.

"Oh, you lazy girl." he laughed and kissed her back.

"You got me." Elena answered and pulled the blankets over their heads.

Stefan shook his head in amusement at how cute Elena was. But if he was honest, he wasn't hungry either.

His arms just wrapped around her slender frame and pulled her closer to him. He loved to see her smile.

"I want a shirt of you." Elena said, nodding quickly at him.

"A shirt? What do you want with my shirt.." he furrowed his brows softly together.

"Wear it. What did you think?" she laughed for a brief moment. "So can I get one?"

He nodded, smiling. "Of course. You'll look sexy as hell in it."

That made Elena blush. He found her sexy? Why was he so perfect?

Elena planted a kiss on Stefan's chest before she murmured against his skin, "You find me sexy?"

Stefan's lips curved up into a soft gin and he nodded his head at her. "Yes. I find you sexy. Very sexy." He smiled at her.

He was being so cute. "Hmm. That's sweet." Elena said and shifted on top of him before she gave him another kiss on the chest.

"I'm not sweet or cute. So shht." Stefan grumbled quietly, though he still smiled happily.

"No?" Elena raised an eyebrow up at him. "Are you sure...?" she asked.

Stefan frowned down at her, what was she up to? But he nodded again. "Yes very sure, honey." he answered.

Elena tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Too bad." she said and pushed herself off of Stefan's chest so she was sitting on him.

There played a innocent smile on Elena's lips now and she was batting her eyelashes cutely.

"I was just about to..." she trailed off and let her index finger run down his chest in serpentine lines until it reached the waistband of his boxers.

Stefan's eyes widened. Was she really doing this? She was just about to what? Would he have his way with her now? Or was she just playing with him?

His eyes locked on her hand which was now playing with the lining of his boxers. "You were just about to what, baby?" he asked her carefully, never looking away from her hand.

Elena giggled innocently. She acted like a 7 year old, cute school girl that had no idea what she was doing to him right now. But he knew that she was well aware of what she was doing to him.

"Elena..." he said quietly.

And Elena leaned down, she rested both of her hands on his chest and whispered huskily in Stefan's ear. "That's for you to find out.. Baby." and Stefan then felt her nibble on his earlobe.

She drove him wild. For him to find out? Was she kidding. He wanted her now.

So Stefan rolled them around so that he was on top and the sound of Elena's soft, quiet giggles filled the room.

**- Later - **

"Wanna take a bath or a shower?" Stefan asked and elevated his eyebrows at Elena who was taking her jeans on.

Elena turned her head to look at Stefan. "Are you serious...? You just got your needs satisfied and you wanna take a shower again?" she laughed and clipped her bra together.

"Yes, sure, why not.." he answered and dropped his shirt next to him before he walked over to her and pulled her closer by her hips.

But Elena shook her head and placed her hand on his chest to keep some distance between them. "Nope, Stefan. Give me a break." she smiled up at him. "Maybe later..."

"Awwh.." Stefan pouted to himself and looked down to the floor in disappointment.

"C'mere.." Elena murmured and planted a kiss on his lips.

Stefan sighed and smiled down at her. "It's too late for breakfast now, I guess." He said.

Elena shook her head. "But I want pancakes."

"No, ew, come on, it's too late for that. That would be no fun, to eat them now." Stefan complained.

He wanted lunch, warm good food.

"Then we'll make it fun for you?" She cocked an eyebrow up with him suggestively. "Okay?"

"How?" Stefan asked quickly.

Elena grinned up at him, and shrugged her shoulders before she took her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"One kiss for every bite?" she asked. "Two kisses and I'm in." Stefan answered.

Elena nodded. "Okay." She laughed and walked out of the room.

Their day went lazy after breakfast. They were cuddling on the couch, cuddling in his office, cuddling in the kitchen, cuddling in front of Katherine and cuddling in the living room.

Stefan pulled her in his lap. "What do you wanna do?" he asked her.

Elena frowned to herself, she just wanted to be with him, if she was honest.

"I wanna just be with you, no matter what we do or where we do it." Elena mumbled up to Stefan and started to trail a line of soft kisses down his neck.

"Maybe you two should go on vacation then?" Katherine's voice came from the kitchen and broke through the room.

Stefan turned his head to frown at her. "You mean we should travel?"

"Yeah, smartie." Katherine laughed and walked towards them.

"Nice idea, actually. But no. I'm out of money, lately." Elena sighed. She could barely pay her rent.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Ohhh, god, Elena. It will all go on Stefan."

Elena turned to look at Stefan and he nodded, of course he did. "Katherine is right, if you want to travel, I'd pay it."

"No, you can't pay that." Elena complained quickly.

"I actually can!" Stefan nodded smiling.

"Yes, he really can, Elena!" Katherine agreed.

But he had already done so much for her, he can't pay that too. So she shook her head again.

"I wouldn't want that, Stefan. I know we two are together and stuff, but... no. Thank you, though." Elena cleared up.

Stefan groaned. "Elena! Please... You would want to go on vacation, right?" he asked her smiling.

"Yeah, sure... but.. " she started. But Stefan cut her off. "No buts! Where do you wanna fly?"

He wouldn't give up, would he? "I wanna fly up in your bedroom." Elena winked and shifted closer to Stefan again.

"Nice try, but no." Stefan laughed and shoved her gently away, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Fine, I'll plan everything." Katherine offered.

Stefan turned to her and raised his eyebrows. "Really, Katherine?"

And Katherine nodded. "Really. Everything for my best friend and his girl." she grinned. "I promise you it'll all be perfect!" She promised.

Elena sighed. "Oh, you two..." she shook her head.

Katherine smirked happily and got up to walk out of the room, leaving Elena and Stefan to themselfs.

"So, we're going on vacation, baby." Stefan grinned at Elena.

"Seems so..." Elena smiled back.

Okay, Katherine planned vacation for them. Didn't sound too bad, and she could actually need something like that. With all the drama lately. But she would have to find someone to walk Rusty and she would have to leave her house alone.

Stefan ripped her out of her thoughts as he murmured something in her ear. "I really enjoyed this day..." he smiled at her.

A small smile played on Elena's lips as she turned to look at him. "Hm, me too. But you still don't get to bath with me..." Elena laughed.

Stefan huffed. "Too bad." he smiled at Elena and she leaned over to poke his nose with hers.

"You're cute!" she smiled. "Don't call me cute, stupido." Stefan opened his mouth to bite gently down on her nose.

"Take me upstairs? I guess, we could need a bath..." Elena grinned at him. And his eyes lit up with excitement.

* * *

**Heh, what do you think? Short chapter I know. But... well.. Cute. **

**Review, follow, favorite, eat something, breath, live... Hahaha, just kidding. But yeah, a review would be nice, even if you're a guest! MUCH LOVE ~ Pink Spark**


	10. Chapter 10 Everyone Makes Mistakes

**~ Soooo, new chapter. I hope you'll have fun reading it. Here's some more Matt ;) And a little Katherine. ;* **

**Review please if you liked it or hated it or something.. Hahaha. Just tell me what you think! :**** **

* * *

"One last thing before we fly okay, Elena?" Stefan asked her while she was packing her suit. "And promise me not to be mad at me?" he asked.

Katherine had booked them a wonderful hotel, on the beach in Italy and it all seemed to be running great between them, so what was Stefan about to ask, wondered Elena.

"Umm, yeah, sure. Say what is it!" Elena turned to look at Stefan and smiled.

"Before we go.. Umm.. I want you to talk things out with Matt..." Stefan said, walking closer to Elena and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

"What?" Elena asked in a mix of surprise and shock.

"Yepp, I want things to be good with you and it was a problem for me...kinda.." he murmured.

"No! No way I'm going to talk to Matt." she struggled out of his arms and crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"Calm down. Please, do it for me..." he said in a reassuring manner to her, stepping closer to her again.

Elena just huffed and turned her head away from him.

"C'mon, baby.." Stefan just wouldn't let go. So she agreed with one single nod and a murmur, "Fine. But you won't be there."

"How am I supposed to know then?" he asked.

"You have to trust me." she answered.

"I do... but still... Someone needs to come with you."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Stefan, no!"

"Elena, yes. Katherine will join you!" Stefan ordered and he got another huff by Elena.

"Well, then. Fine." She mumbled. "If she has to..."

Stefan almost had to laugh. "Yes she has to!"

Elena struggled away from him once more and scooted over to the bed, she let herself fall on it with a deep sigh.

"I'll go and tell her, so you two can drive." Stefan said, making his way over to the door.

"Now?" Elena blinked up at him. "Why not tomorrow."

"Because I wanna fly as soon as possible." Stefan said, nodding softly and smiled.

Elena groaned quietly and Stefan left the room.

Why was he being so cruel? She didn't like that. Matt would hate her, still, after all this time. But she kinda was glad that Katherine was coming with her, so she wasn't all alone.

A talk with Matt would correct it all, but maybe it was good. She needed to get this off of her shoulders. And maybe he would even forgive her for what she did to him.

"Hey Katherine?" Stefan stepped in the living room where Katherine sat, holding a pillow close up to her chest. "I could need your help." Stefan explained and she looked up at him.

"For what?" Katherine said, or more huffed.

"Could you go with Elena. She needs to talk with her Ex about what she did to him and I need someone to hear that she talks to him. I'd be very, very, very thankful if you did this for me, Katty." He smiled widely down at her.

He always called her Katty when he needed something from her. Even thought she hated the name.

"Yeah, sure. I wanted to the Grill anyways. I need some distraction." Katherine sighed at Stefan and nodded slightly. "I'll drive with her!"

"Thank you." Stefan grinned. "Are you okay? You look so down..."

Katherine shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Yeah, just a little alone."

"Hmm..." Stefan sit down next to her and leaned in to kiss her temple.

She smiled up at him, "So where's Elena? We could drive now."

"I'm here.. And already wearing shoes, so let's go." Elena yelled from the hallway.

"Nkay." Katherine murmured and jumped off of the couch to walk over to Elena.

She opened the door and the woman were gone, leaving Stefan all to himself.

Once in the car, Elena turned the radio on and Katherine drove away.

"Do you really want to talk to this guy?" Katherine turned her head to quickly look at Elena, her eyebrows were raised.

Elena just shrugged. "Well, yes..."

"Not really convincing." Katherine laughed to herself.

"Well, Stefan talked me into it, kinda. But I'm sure it's not a bad idea." Elena explained carefully.

"Whatever you want, Elena." Katherine smirked at the road.

It took them a while before Katherine drove on the parking of The Mystic Grill.

Elena kicked the door of the Grill open and made her way to the bar, closely followed by a bored Katherine. "So and I really need to listen to that now?" Katherine asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes, Stefan's fault, don't blame me." Elena sighed and looked around for Matt.

And then he appeared, he walked out of the kitchen and his eyes immediately found Elena.

Katherine nudged Elena in the side from behind her. "You let that handsome boy go? You betrayed him? Are you crazy? He looks like sugar!"

Elena rolled her eyes. "You can have him." She muttered.

"Oh I will." Katherine grinned to herself.

Katherine popped herself up on a bar stool and grinned as Matt walked closer.

"Elena." he said, smiling weakly.

"Hey..." Elena started slowly.

How would she do this? She didn't want to remember everything.

"I came to talk, you have some time, for me?" Elena asked.

And Matt nodded and led her and Katherine out of the Grill, to where the trash stood.

"What do you want?" Matt asked quietly.

"Say that I'm sorry. And I really mean it, this time." Elena answered. Yes, she had said it before, that she was "Sorry" But she never really meant it.

"Okay." Matt said, crossing his arms over his chest. He was surprised, why now? After all this time. And why was this girl standing next to her, listening to everything Elena had to say?

"Matt, look, I really am sorry for what I did to you. It wasn't because I didn't love you anymore. I was just being stupid, I made a huge mistake, you were everything I had back then, and I threw you away." Elena was talking quietly. It pained her to think about the old times.

"I don't expect you to say anything. I guess I don't even want you to say anything. I just want to get this clear between us. I also don't think you'll ever forgive me. But I just hope that this excuse of me, helps you a little. Or something.." She kinda was done now. What had she to say. So she just starred at Matt.

"I already forgave you, Elena. I'm over everything. I just don't think you deserve me after everything. And so I kept distance. But I really forgave you." Matt nodded and shrugged as he turned to smile at Katherine.

"Really?" Elena asked.

"Yes. Really. But thank you, it was good to hear this." he smiled back to Elena. "And now come in, I'll spend you a drink or something."

"Okay." Elena said happily. She was so glad that Stefan ordered this. She was clear with everything, finally.

"Good." Matt smiled and offered his arm out to Elena and Katherine, so they both could link in.

"I just always thought you wouldn't want to talk to me, Elena. That's why I avoided you." Matt stated.

Wow, that all was so surprising. Elena was so glad that Matt didn't hate her.

"So, vodka? Gin? Bourbon?" Matt asked when the girls sat down.

"Water and a vodka for Katherine, right?" She looked over to Katherine who just nodded smirking. "Right!"

So Matt poured them their drinks and got a Bourbon for himself.

Katherine leaned in and murmured, "Are you even allowed to drink during work?"

Matt laughed. "No, but I call it 'Testing the products'." He winked at her and Katherine giggled.

Was Katherine really doing this? Was she really going after Matt? Hah, Elena didn't mind, as long as she didn't hurt him. It was all right to her.

They drunk a little and it got later and later and at some point, Elena decided to let Katherine and Matt have some time alone.

Katherine was wrapping him up her finger, but to be honest, Matt looked like he didn't mind that at all.

Elena took Katherine's car to drive home. Because she knew Katherine would end up so drunk that Matt would call her a taxi anyways. So the car didn't end up standing all night by the Grill.

Stefan frowned as Elena walked in. "Where's Katherine?" he asked a little worried.

He hopped she didn't get drunk and was in the hospital now.

Elena just grinned and walked over to Stefan. "She's with Matt."

"Thank you that you asked me to do this..." Elena giggled and placed herself on Stefan's lap, sh snuggled her head against his chest.

"Umm..." he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her hair. "You're welcome."

"So, Italy... huh?" Elena asked, smiling up at Stefan. "Yes." he smiled back at her, poking her nose with his.

"I can't wait to get there with you." he said and slowly slid his hands up Elena's back under her shirt.

He was stroking her skin gently but Elena took his hands laughing away. "No, Stefan. You'll have to wait." she stated, nodding.

"Wait? Wait? Wait for what?" he asked somehow shocked.

He didn't want to wait.

"Until we're in Italy and I'm in the mood." Elena shrugged.

"But..." Stefan pouted. "That's almost one week. And I could help you with your mood, baby." he winked at her, slipping his hand under her shirt again.

"No, thank you.." Elena laughed and got up from his lap.

"Awwwh, man." Stefan huffed.

And Elena leaded down to peck his lips softly. "I love you. Don't pout you cute boy."

Stefan's lips tucked up in a smile. "I love you too." he nodded quickly and puckered his lips to get another kiss from Elena.

And Elena gave him another kiss, and Stefan caught his chance to pull her back onto him and attack her softly with more kisses which made her giggle, but she loved it.

She loved everything about the time she spent with Stefan, he was just so great.

**- in the Grill - **

Katherine had gotten a little too tips for Matts taste so he wouldn't let her drive home on her own and took her with him in the kitchen of the Grill.

"You can't take much, huh?" Matt asked her, laughing.

"I actually, ca-can... I don't know w-what's wrong to-oday." Katherine stuttered.

Matt laughed even more at her words. "Oh god, I feel like throwing up.." she muttered.

"Here.." Matt lead her over to the sink and Katherine leaned over to get her business done.

"You better don't drive home alone, lady..." He laughed quietly. "Want me to take you home?" he asked, softly.

"No. Stefan wouldn't like seeing me like this.." Katherine pouted and wiped her mouth in a napkin.

"What then?" Matt asked.

"Do you have a guest room?" Katherine asked.

"No, but a couch..." Matt smiled.

"That works too, I guess." Katherine laughed lightly.

And she was glad that Matt was one of the nice boys. Not one of the bad ones who just pushed her in a taxi with 20$ and left her to her drunken self.

* * *

**Isn't Matt nice? So, what do you think about Matt/Katherine? **

**And woohoo, next chapter will be some Italy, I guess. ;) **

**Review and tell me what you think! ;* MUCH LOVE ~ Pink Spark. **


End file.
